


Не в штанах счастье

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Неуловимые мстители | The Elusive Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: WTF Neulovimye Mstiteli 2020Пейринг/Персонажи: Яшка/Ксанка, внезапно Данька/Валерка (но на самом деле Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк)Жанр: кроссовер с претензиейРейтинг: G
Relationships: Данька/Валерка, Яшка/Ксанка
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Не в штанах счастье

— Тут Ксанка, а ты без портков, — сердито выговаривал Данька. — Безобразие, Яшка, ей ещё детей когда-нибудь воспитывать, что она им скажет? Что счастье народное защищала, а рядом мужики без штанов прыгали?

Обожаемый щит Данька прислонил к ноге, и алая революционная звезда сияла на нём, как только что нарисованная. Яшка стоял, понурившись, и зелень всё быстрей сбегала с его плеч, груди, спины. Разорванные штаны так и валялись на песке — в последнюю секунду, уже почти войдя в боевой раж, Яшка успел изобразить из них что-то вроде набедренной повязки. Та держалась сколько могла, но обратной трансформации не пережила. Ксанка стояла, благочинно отвернувшись, но даже по её затылку ясно было: улыбается.

— Да я же… Кэп, необязательно же всё в подробностях! — Яшка поднял тряпку, бывшую штанами, попытался завязаться снова. — Чёрт. Иголку бы с ниткой…

Взявшись словно из воздуха, рядом с ним появился Валерка Мещеряков, поправил на носу авиационные очки и похлопал боевого товарища по плечу.

— Брось это, всё равно не зашьёшь, — сказал он и вытащил из-за пазухи лётной куртки свёрток. — На. Думал праздника дождаться, но раз уж такое дело, и Ксанка стесняется…

— Не стесняюсь я, — вклинилась Ксанка. Её чёрный комбинезон со множеством ремешков и кармашков блестел, как лакированный, русые волосы в рассветном солнце казались алыми. — Это вы все стесняетесь, по-моему. А детей у меня, может, и вовсе не будет.

Данька поглядел на неё сурово, стянул с головы синий матерчатый шлем со звездой и двумя крыльями по бокам, вытер закопчённое лицо и строго сказал:

— Валерка, ещё так будешь лихачить — я тебя в Осоавиахим отдам, товарищу Чкалову. Он давно уже спит и видит, как с тобой двойной пролёт под мостом делает, сам мне говорил.

— Не отдашь, — легко ответил Валерка. — Эскадрилья у него, конечно, знатная, но я от вас никуда. Кто-то же должен с неба прикрывать?

— Точно, — подтвердил Яшка. Голос у него был уже не грустный, а весёлый, и, обернувшись, Данька обнаружил, что друг щеголяет новыми штанами — красными, широкими, почти как у запорожского козака. — Слушай, удобно!

— И цвет правильный, — кивнула Ксанка. — А ну, пройдись колесом?

На радостях Яшка отбил самозабвенную чечётку. Красные шаровары развевались, босые пятки впечатывались в мокрый песок, золотая серьга танцевала в ухе, ловя солнце.

— Где ты их раздобыл? — с интересом уточнил Данька. Комбинезон для Ксанки Валерка, к изумлению Неуловимых, сшил сам, на дореволюционном ещё «Зингере», из бог весть откуда взятой чёртовой кожи. — Петлюровца в плен взял?

Валерка стянул очки и близоруко заморгал на солнце.

— Лечу, — сказал он, — барражирую, осуществляю оперативное прикрытие. Хорошо ты, Яша, махновцев потрепал, до сих пор коней по лесу ловят…

Яшка гордо вскинул голову — мол, вот я каков! Обычно он не любил упоминаний о своих способностях, неожиданном совокупном эффекте аптекарского зелья и цыганского проклятья, но сейчас случай был особый. К тому же махновцы и вправду шарахались в стороны, едва на горизонте возникала огромная зелёная фигура и принималась, оглушительно рыча, махать пудовыми кулаками, а уж лошади теперь боялись Яшку истерически.

— Ну и? — поторопил Данька, забрасывая щит за спину. Тайный комитет «Щит Революции» вручил ему это оружие, счёл достойным, несмотря на юность, и Данька мгновенно вырос в своих глазах. Впрочем, и в самом деле вырос: к чуду буржуазной металлургии прилагалось и чудо вражеской медицины. Укол Данька перенёс стоически, и с каждым днём делался внушительнее и шире в плечах, а сложная военная наука сама собой укладывалась у него в голове.

— Ну и смотрю — висят, — закончил Валерка и понадёжней застегнул лязгнувшую куртку. Можно было не сомневаться: если потрясти её, из многочисленных карманов высыплется целый арсенал, но среди Мстителей дураков не было, и рядом с курткой Валерки даже ходить старались осторожно. К его самолёту с алыми звёздами на плоскостях и сложной формулой, украшавшей фюзеляж, и вовсе старались не подходить: крылатая хищная машина порой даже разговаривала человеческим голосом, а Валерка готов был облизывать её с утра до ночи. — Кофе ещё остался? Спать хочется.

Данька посмотрел в его усталые глаза и неожиданно для себя самого смягчился.

— Пошли уже, Водопьянов, — буркнул он. — Сварю.

Солнце поднялось над рекой и стало заливать мир золотом и багрянцем, так что вся вода казалась длинным красным знаменем, шёлково струящимся между берегов.

— Ксанка, — вдруг сказал Яшка, глядя вслед друзьям, уходившим в алое сияние и блеск. Данька осторожно придерживал сонного Валерку за локоть, явно стараясь не напороться ни на что взрывающееся. — А ты что, правда детей не хочешь?

Ксанка посмотрела на него и покрутила пальцем у виска.

— Просто не время сейчас, — сказала она. — Мстители мы или кто? Локи Лютый по лесам орудует, махновцы с беляками, гидра недобитая…

— Ну да, — согласился Яшка, отчего-то чувствуя себя ужасно счастливым. — Ну а потом, когда мир наступит? Пойдёшь за меня?

Ксанка расхохоталась.

— В таких-то красных революционных штанах? Пойду, как не пойти.

Яшка даже дар речи потерял от счастья, а когда обрёл, смог выдавить только:

— Ксанка, я… ты… я ж в чудовище превращаюсь!

Она пожала плечами.

— Так ведь оно, твоё чудовище, за Советскую власть. Значит, наше. Моё. Как думаешь, Данька сейчас Валерку ругает?

Яшка снова поглядел вслед ушедшим по берегу друзьям. Они остановились, глядя в текущий к далёкому морю алый штандарт, и видно было, что Данька приобнимает Валерку за плечи.

— Неа, — сказал Яшка уверенно. — Он ему про победу революции и мир во всём мире.

— А Валерка ему? — заинтересовалась Ксанка, ни на секунду не усомнившись в его правоте. — Тоже про революцию?

— Нет, Валерка ему про любовь втирает, — так же уверенно заявил Яшка и заулыбался. — Ко всему, что летает, взрывается и гремит. Ну и к кофе немножко. Ксанка, а ты правда не шутила?

Ксанка отвесила ему подзатыльник и, улыбаясь, снова посмотрела туда, где в горячем солнечном зареве стояли, обнявшись, две фигуры.

— Нет, — сказала она задумчиво. — Не шутила. И не про самолёты они там сейчас, Яшка, тут ты маху дал. Но что про любовь — это точно.


End file.
